Flexible
by Xinthos
Summary: “Uh huh. You know what you are, Raven? You’re a stick.” “…I’m a what?” [OneShot]


**A/N: **Just a short one-shot inspired by really nothing at all, mostly dialouge. Read and don't forget to review!

It was a nice night, warm, breezy; the flowers smelled sweet, the air felt fresh… if only he would Stop. Talking.

"Robin's so evil," she muttered, "I'm definitely _not_ carrying these sticks back home."

"Of course you are, Rae! I'm definitely not doing it for you."

"We'll see about that." She muttered. He only scoffed at her.

"You know I absolutely _love_ the night time! You know why? It's so quiet and peaceful; it kind of reminds me of flamingos, you know, because their feathers are pink. What was I talking about again? Oh yeah, flamingos."

Raven's eye twitched in irritation. She could destroy the world, lift buses with her mind, change the channel on the TV without a remote or standing up, read a five hundred page book in one hour… but she couldn't make him Shut. Up.

"Beast Boy…"

"Yeah, Rae?" There it was again, that ever so annoying nickname.

"Could you like… you know… shut up?" And here we go again. His ears drooped. Her heart sank; and three, two, one, _here comes the guilt._

"So what were you saying about flamingos?"

"Oh, yeah, so like they eat shrimp and stuff which is why their feathers are pink, do you know what else is pink? Flowers, but they can be other colors too, like orange and red and pink… did I say that?"

**Twitch. Twitch. **

"Rae, what kind of boys do you like?"

"…What?" She asked, surprised by his question.

"Well, you know, I was just wondering since I've never seen you actually _socialize_ with other people, especially guys. And I was starting to think maybe you didn't _like_ guys, which I'm totally cool with, you know, I was just wondering and all." He added the last part hastily.

"Beast Boy, of course I like guys, just a certain kind." They sat down on the pile of wood they had been collecting for a fire. Of course they couldn't just _buy_ firewood, they had to go to a forest to get it… Damn that Boy Wonder and his stupid budget.

"Yeah? And what kind would that be?"

"The _mature_ kind." He seemed to ponder this for a second.

"So you're telling me that you would never date an immature, fun loving guy?"

"Nope." He frowned at her answer.

"But how do you _know_ you don't like that kind of guy if you've never socialized with one?"  
"Well, I'm sitting with you aren't I?" Oh, and here it comes again. Ears drooped. Her heart sank; and three, two, one, _here comes the guilt… again_.

"I'm not saying that I never _will_ try dating someone like you, just not right now."

"So you only date one kind of guy?" He asked again.

"Basically."

"Uh huh. You know what Raven? You're a stick."

"…I'm a _what_?"

He picked up a stick and held it out in front of him.

"This is you. You are a stick."

"Why am I a stick?"

"Because you just are."

"…But what if I don't want to be a stick?" He rolled his eyes.

"That's too bad, you _are_ a stick. You're too… stiff." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"I'm too stiff?"

"Yup. You never try anything that you've never done before! You only like _one_ kind of thing. You should be more… more…" He racked his brain for the right word.

"You should be more_ flexible_."

"Hmm…"

"Like watch this." He picked up two sticks, one extremely thick, and one extremely thin.

Bending it with all the strength he had in his arms, he broke the thick stick in half.

"See how easily the stiff one breaks? That's you. Now watch this." Picking up the thinner stick, he bent it both ways and swung it around.

"See how it won't break? Wouldn't it be better to be the thin stick- _flexible_, rather than be the thicker one that just broke in half?" Hmm… would she rather break in half, or bend over? She cringed.

"Uh…" She said intelligently. He rolled his eyes again.

"Your so stubborn."

She growled. "Well, _what _exactly is your point, may I ask, oh wise sage?"

"I'm just _saying_, maybe you should give guys like me a chance."

"…Right. I'll think about it." Beast Boy smiled in victory, his eyes closed as he savored her defeat. Finally he had won an argument against her.

Opening his eyes, he spoke, "We should probably head back Rae, Robin's probably going to flip… Raven? Raven?" He growled and sighed, picking up the both their stacks of branches. She really was too stubborn.


End file.
